The Time I Had a Sex Change
by dontjudgeabookbyitscover15
Summary: What would happen if Sora and Kairi went through some rather peculiar changes in their life by simply sharing a Paopu fruit?
1. Sora and Kairi

The Time I Had a Sex Change

"SORA!"

He snapped out of it. Sora looked around at his surroundings. Where was he again? Oh yes—that's right—Paopu's Pallet: the most well-known and cohesive restaurant in all of Destiny Islands. The joint was prone to its large windows that allowed the sun to flourish its radiance upon the table booths lined up against the walls. It wasn't like any other restaurant in Destiny Islands.

Sora had no idea what happened. He completely drifted away from reality. He zoned out and found himself thinking about things that he normally didn't think about on a regular basis. Could it have meant something? Perhaps his thoughts were a sort of signal fire to warn him of something very strange that was about to happen. Can thoughts even do that? At least he won't have to completely be in the dark when the time comes.

Sora remembered what he was doing; he was sitting at one of the booths within his favorite restaurant with his best friend. Sitting across from Sora at the moment was a gorgeous girl by the name of Kairi Lockhart, and she gave off a displeasing aura at the moment.

"Were you trying to avoid listening to me, Mr. Hikari?" she asked with a frown on her face.

"No, I'm sorry—I just kinda dozed off into another world there for a second," he apologized.

Kairi grabbed Sora by the nose and began to fiercely pinch it without much remorse.

"WAAAAAAHH!" Sora cried.

"Quit ignoring me, you dick!" Kairi cried as she released Sora's sniffer. Sora clasped his nose while offering the evil eye to Kairi.

"What is wrong with you?!" he asked.

Kairi only smiled at him. "Next time—pay me some attention when I'm talking to you."

Kairi was always like this, ever since they were kids. Sora and Kairi met when they were about four years old. They were at the beach, a beach that was known for its beautiful sun and heat that almost seemed ideal, and you had the perfect day…of course, if it weren't for one little drawback.

Sora was being abused by the neighborhood kid bullies: Seifer, Fuu, and Rai. Sora used to be a much more reserved and quiet kid, so he used to get picked on a lot, but there was only one little auburn-haired tomboy who could be Sora's heroine.

"_Hey! Yeah, I'm talkin' to you three! How about you pick on someone your own size!" _

_Seifer and Rai laughed. Fuu would have but she was almost equivalent to emotionless. _

"_Pick on our own size? I'm pretty sure we're three times your size!" Seifer said with a bashful smirk. _

"_Yeah, you against the three of us is like—unfair and stuff! Y'know?" Rai emphasized. He had a speech impediment that made him always say 'y'know' after most of his sentences._

"_One-sided," Fuu said in a monotone voice. She only said one word or two words that were necessary enough to get her point across. _

_Kairi bumped her pudgy little fists into her sides. "Yeah, well you can go on ahead and beat me up, cuz if you do, my daddy will call all of your daddies! My daddy is the mayor!" _

"_Wait a second—so you're the mayor's daughter?" Seifer yelled in disbelief. If she was the mayor's daughter then he'd be in big doo doo with his parents if he were to do something not cool. "Fine, we're leaving." _

_As Seifer was about to leave, little Kairi kicked the bully right in the backside. _

"_HEY!" he screamed. _

_Kairi stuck her tongue out at him. "Can't do nothin' about it cuz I'm the mayor's daughter!" Kairi touched him on the cheek. "There you go!" _

_Little Seifer immediately recoiled after she touched him. "NYAAAH! COOTIES!" _

"_Seifer has the cooties? This isn't good, y'know?!" Rai input. _

"_Emergency," Fuu said, once again monotone. Seifer's followers ran as fast as they could from Seifer to avoid getting any cooties. _

"_You guys!" Seifer complained. Perhaps they weren't as loyal as Seifer thought they were. Seifer ran after his two cronies to try to win them back. _

_Little Kairi walked up to little Sora. She helped him up as he dusted off his red cargo shorts. _

"_Thanks," Little Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head. _

"_No problem," Kairi said as she smiled at him. Before Sora knew it, he was kicked right in the shin. He grabbed his ankle and pounced one foot as he tried soothing his injured shin. _

"_Gah! What was that for?" Sora asked. _

"_For being a crybaby!" _

_Sora gasped. At that age, 'crybaby' was one of the worst things you could say to someone else. _

"_How am I a crybaby?" he asked. _

"_Because you just let them be mean to you and you don't do anything about it!" _

_Sora's expression softened. "If I fought back, I might…I might hurt them." He may not look like it, but Sora was pretty nifty with a wooden sword._

_Kairi wasn't buying it. "Whatever, you're just a crybaby!" _

"_Grr, am not! Who asked you to help me anyway?!" _

_Kairi growled, causing her to kick him in the shin once more. Kairi was always a little violent. _

"_GAH! Quit it!" he yelled. _

_Kairi couldn't help but burst into laughter. She found this little kid oddly cute. Why did she think he was cute? He was a boy, he should be disgusting to her in every way imaginable to her tiny little brain. But he wasn't…it was strange, at least at the time, but she didn't mind being around this boy much at all. _

"_So," Kairi said with her high-pitched voice. "Do you wanna come back to my house and play?" _

"_Hm? Oh—uh, sure. Why not?" _

"_Okay!" Kairi was very excited. It wasn't often she got to have a friend come and play with her. She excitedly grabbed Sora's hand and started dragging him towards her house. She noticed what she did wrong and stopped, letting go immediately while inhaling a gasp. _

"_What's the matter?" asked Little Sora. _

"_You're not mad that I touched you? I might have just given you the cooties…" _

_Sora's face only lit up with a smile. "Don't worry about it," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't mind getting cooties from you." _

"_Why's that?" _

"_Because…you're…y'know…kinda pretty." His face was as red as a crab. It was the first time he ever admitted any girl was pretty. _

_Kairi had the same shade of crab, as she had never been called pretty by another boy before. "You think I'm pretty?" _

"_No!" _

"_No?" _

"_No, I was just—"It was time for the roulette of dumb excuses. "Saying that to be nice." _

_Little Kairi smiled, knowing he was just being stubborn. "Really?" _

"_Uh-huh!" _

_Kairi took him by the hand, her big blue eyes glistened with the sun shining on them. Sora had to admit—for a girl, she was rather cute. "Let's go play!" she said, running off into the distance. _

_And thus, a beautiful friendship was born. _

"Fine, whatever. What were you saying again?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "I was _saying _that I was entering the talent show for school this year."

This peaked Sora's interest. "Aw, no way. That's awesome, Kai."

"Isn't it? I'm pretty sure I'm going to just sing a song or something, but it should be fun." Kairi had always been an aspiring musician. Sora started taking a sip out of his drink. "The first place prize is a million munny."

"SSPPPPPPPTTTTTT!" Sora spit out his drink immediately. "A million munny?!"

Kairi had busted out in laughter. "No, you idiot! What kind of school gives out a million bucks?"

Sora wasn't very amused. That was a tasty (and expensive) drink she made him expectorate.

"The first place prize is 5000 munny," she admitted. "I don't even know what I'd do with 5000 munny, Sora…"

"How about plastic surgery?" he said with a sneer. He was only joking, of course. Even to this day he thought Kairi was very attractive for her age. Kairi still slapped him on the arm though.

"Seriously, Sora. That's a lot of munny for a girl my age." Sora and Kairi were sophomores that attended Destiny High.

"Maybe you could—"

"I know! I'll use it to get a dress for the prom this year! Wouldn't that be cool?"

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"Wait, is it a bad choice, though? I don't want to waste my munny."

"If that's what you want."

"Yeah, I know but—"

"Kairi," He hated it when Kairi became hopelessly indecisive. She was…hopeless. "How about you wait until you _get _the munny before you decide on how you're gonna spend it."

That sounded reasonable enough. Kairi put on a sheepish smile. "Okay," she relented.

"Besides, I don't want you to get your hopes up, okay?"

"Are you saying you don't believe in me?!" Kairi said with an accusing tone. Here she goes again, jumping to conclusions without context.

"That's not what I was saying. Look, I'm not saying I don't believe in you—I do. It's just—y'know, don't get your hopes up. It would break my heart to see you all pumped up just to see you get crushed in the outcome."

Kairi sighed. She knew he was right. "Anyway," she said while trying to change the subject. "Where the heck is he?"

Sora knew who she meant. She meant their best friend, and the third and final member of their little trio, Riku Kisaragi.

"You mean Riku, right?"

"No, I meant John Lennon," she sarcastically replied. Sora only responded by rolling his eyes. "Maybe we can just stop by his place after this."

"Sounds good to me."

"Where the hell is that damn waiter?"

They had been waiting for their dishes to arrive for the past ten minutes. The only reason they came here in the first place was for Kairi try out the new Paopu dish everybody was talking about at school.

As if on cue, the waiter whisked himself over to their table and placed their plates before them. "Sorry about the wait. Enjoy," he said. He couldn't help but loosen his collar up from the heat rising within him, for he had just received a mean scowl from the auburn-haired teenager sitting at the table he just poorly served.

Sora had the shrimp sushi covered in soy sauce while Kairi had her Paopu fruit dish. Kairi looked at it with a moist mouth; the juicy delight looked absolutely irresistible at the moment.

Sora couldn't help but keep his eyes on it as well. It looked so delicious, and it was tempting him to just take the fruity delight and run like hell. Sure, his sushi looked _okay _but not as divine as Kairi's Paopu fruit. He noticed Kairi was sporting a smirk directed at him.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"Eyes on your own food, mister."

"Hey, I can look—no touchy, right?"

"Nope, you can't even look. You should have just got the Paopu dish like I told you to. What have I always told you?"

"That you're always right, I know. Shut up." Sora had obviously experienced her braggadocios personality before. Kairi giggled as she dipped into her fruit.

You know how you see an advertisement of food on TV and it looks _delectable, _but then when you really get it, it's kind of disappointing? This wasn't one of those times. The fruit looked like it came fresh off of a tree, its ripeness undeniable. Kairi stuffed her spoonful of Paopu into her mouth, making her eyes go wide once she did so.

"Oh my god! It's so _good_!"

Sora was licking his lips. His sushi with a coating of shrimp didn't seem very tasty anymore. Sora picked up his chopsticks and dug in anyway.

It tasted good, but the Paopu was still laughing in his face. 'You can't eat me! You can't eat me! Nah nah nah-nah nah!' it teased.

Kairi stuffed her mouth with another spoonful of Paopu. The way she ingested it looked almost…seductive? "Damn…this is the _best _Paopu fruit _ever._"

Okay, now she was just torturing Sora.

He couldn't take it anymore, the juice running down the sharply cut edges of the star-shaped fruit was just a tease at this point. "Lemme get a bite!"

Kairi shook her finger disapprovingly. "Ah ah ah! You didn't want to try it with me, so you can't try it at all."

"C'mon!"

Kairi took in another spoonful. "Mmmmm! So good!"

"You're a whore, you know that?"

Kairi chortled. "Besides, you know what the legend of the Paopu fruit is, don't you?"

"Yeah yeah yeah," he rudely responded. "If two people share one their destinies become intertwined, yada yada yada! Can I just try it?"

"You don't mind sharing it with me?" she asked, looking a little puzzled.

"Why would I?"

Kairi swirled her spoon around her delicious Paopu fruit. "Two people of the opposite sex sharing a mysterious fruit that may or may not intercept their destinies into one. Sounds a little…romantic, don't you think?" Kairi liked Sora, but she wasn't sure if she was willing to risk their friendship for a serious relationship. However, she wouldn't particularly mind it in the slightest. He was always there for her, after all.

"So what? Just because we end up being together forever doesn't mean we have to be _together _forever. We're just two best friends who will always be best friends, Kai. Besides, I wouldn't mind being friends with you forever."

Kairi put on a warm smile. "You wouldn't?"

"Of course not, you're the closest person I have in my life. You know me more than my own _brother_, Roxas. You're acting like the legend says 'if two people share one, they'll get intimate by the third day'."

Kairi blushed at the comment, but she was still smirking. "I bet you'd like _that _to be the legend."

Sora rolled his blue orbs. "If it were the legend, I wouldn't be sharing one with you, if that's what you're implying."

Kairi frowned. "Oh yeah? And just who would you be sharing it with?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. It'd be your mom."

"My who?"

Sora shrugged. "Your mom's hot."

Kairi wasn't surprised. He's told her that he found her mother attractive practically on the daily basis. She didn't know why, though. It wasn't like he was getting some from her, and if he did, she'd have to cut his scrotum off. A simple payout.

"You're a perv," Kairi stated as she stuffed another spoonful of fruit in her mouth.

"And the 2014 winner for captain obvious goes to—" Sora said in a mock deep voice as he pointed to his auburn-haired best friend. "Kairi Lockhart!"

"Oh, kiss my ass, Sora!"

"Sure, pull down your pants," he said nonchalantly.

Kairi chuckled. He was a pervert, but for whatever reason it made him that much more enjoyable to talk to.

"Can I just get a damn bite of your damn Paopu before I lose my damn mind with your damn teasing?"

"Fine," Kairi finally agreed. She picked up her Paopu fruit and broke it into half. She gave him the half that had tender bite marks on its pointy edges.

"What the hell are you doing? You ate off this part."

"Right. I get the bigger half. You can just have my _remains_."

"Seriously?"

"Take it or leave it."

Sora sighed as he stuffed the rest of the Paopu in his mouth, chewing on it with big puffy cheeks. Kairi couldn't help but laugh at Sora's face as he chewed. The boy with gravity defying hair swallowed the deliciousness down into his belly where the coldish sensation sprinkled down his throat. "Holy crap…"

Kairi began eating the rest of hers as well, of course, more appropriately than Sora, using that handy dandy spoon of hers.

"Well, Kairi," Sora said as he recovered from his rejuvenation. "Looks like we'll be best friends forever."

Kairi nodded. "I wouldn't want to be best friends with anyone else forever either. As much of a dork you are, you're the only one who can make me laugh."

"It's a gift."

The two shared chuckles with each other. Even if they didn't share a mystical fruit that was native to their island, they still would have been best friends for infinity and beyond. They had a special connection, a bond that just wasn't too easy to break.

"Ugh," he groaned.

"Open wide!" she said.

Riku closed his mouth shut as he shook his head. He was in his bed all wrapped up in his covers, and he looked like complete crap. His nose was red and his eyes were puffy. Sitting on a chair before him was Yuffie, his older sister. Ever since Riku and Yuffie's mother died about seven years before, Yuffie took responsibility of taking care of her little brother. She was currently eighteen years old. She had a spoon with purple liquid sitting on it resting within her hand.

"C'mon, quit being a little kid. Just open your mouth and swallow. Like I did when I lost my virginity."

"No way am I drinking that sugarless medicine bull crap!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "What are you? Six? It's just a little cough syrup, nothing to get worked up over. What, next you're gonna tell me that you're still scared of the dark?"

Riku groaned as he switched positions. "Leave me alone, will you?"

Yuffie's shoulders shrunk. "Fine…"

Riku sniffed in some mucus from within his nose as he got himself comfortable. "Thank you. I appreciate your concern, sis, but I don't need any more medicine."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Hey, Riku—Sora and Kairi are here."

Riku sat up immediately and put on a spirited smile. "Hey guys! GWOP!" Yuffie stuffed the spoon in his mouth with a smile that screamed satisfaction. She pulled the spoon out and Riku swallowed, his face looking agitated.

"Gotcha!" Yuffie cheered.

"Gotcha," Riku mocked in a high-pitched voice as he tucked himself back into bed. The doorbell produced its sound waves through the house.

"I got it," Yuffie said as she skipped her way out of Riku's room. Yuffie walked up to the front door and opened it. "I knew it was you two!"

It was Sora and Kairi, inevitably. She opened the second door and allowed the two teens into her home.

"Hey, Yuff," Sora greeted.

"Hey, you guys! So where you coming from? I bet you two were on a hot date, huh?"

They rolled their eyes. Yuffie was always 'Pro-Sora and Kairi in a relationship'.

Kairi gave Yuffie a disapproving glare. "For the one thousandth two hundred and forty sixth time," and counting. "Me and Sora are just friends, Yuffie."

Yuffie placed her index finger on the tip of her chin. "Right, right. I get that. But listen—how good is the sex between you two?"

Sora chuckled. "Could ya just tell us where Riku is, Yuff?"

"Upstairs, Sor!" she replied with a salute with her index and middle finger.

Sora and Kairi made their way upstairs into the refreshingly refined home. The Kisaragi's had very tan and white walls, but it was always cleaned and spruced up thanks to Yuffie's polished housework. They led themselves into Riku's room. He was sitting up on his bed watching whatever was on his TV, but not really giving it his full attention. He looked over to see his two best friends giving him friendly smiles.

"Hey, big guy," Sora greeted.

"Hey." He had a small smile on his lips. It was a weak greeting, but his whole body was weak.

Sora took a seat on the chair Yuffie sat in earlier. "You look like crap."

"Yeah, Riku, what'd you do? You look like you got hit by a bus."

"And you're helping with your motivational speeches," Riku replied sarcastically.

"Seriously, though, what happened?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, I kinda hooked up with this girl—"

"A girl?" Kairi reacted immediately, like an owl in the dead of the night. She loved gossiping about romance. Kairi ran up next to Sora and budded into his seat. "Scoot over!"

"There's not enough room, Kai!"

Kairi gave him a casual look. "Oh, you'll be fine. You're flabby ass isn't going to suffer."

Sora's expression fell like a waterfall. Riku could only laugh at them. If anything was making him feel better, it was the familiar presence of Sora and Kairi.

"So, tell me Riku, who's the lucky girl?" Kairi asked. She was oozing with enthusiasm.

"You really wanna know?"

"No—wait! Lemme guess—it's Xion, right? It's totally Xion!"

"Nope. It's not Xion."

Kairi was about to open her mouth, but Riku read her mind.

"It's not Selphie either."

Kairi was a little disappointed. Her best girl friend needed some lovin'. She opened her mouth again, but Riku interrupted once more.

"It's not Yuna, Rikku, Paine, or Olette either."

Kairi placed her hands on her hips while looking discouraged. "Gosh, then who is it? That's all of the girls we know." Kairi's dark blue orbs then spread. "Don't tell me it's…Sora, is it?"

The two boys scowled at her, and Sora whacked Kairi upside the head. "Are you an idiot?" he asked.

Kairi gave him a glare as she rubbed the painless spot on the back of her head.

"Kairi, you sure you wanna know?" Riku asked, sounding as if it were a warning.

"Yes!"

"Fine. Just don't flip. You know how you always get crazy over these things."

Kairi placed a hand to her chest as she put her left hand in the air. "I solemnly swear."

"Wait wait wait—" Sora interrupted. "What does this girl have to do with you being sick?"

Riku gave Sora an annoyed expression. "I was getting to that, asshole."

Kairi gave him a similar look. "Yeah, asshole! Shut up!"

Sora placed his chin on his palm. He hated it when Riku and Kairi, in his mind, 'ganged up on him' like that.

"Continue," Kairi said politely to her ill friend.

"Thank you," Riku said as he cleared his throat. Sora rolled his eyes. "So basically, I've known this girl for a while, and I finally decided to tell her how I felt. So we started dating secretly."

"Secretly? I thought we were best friends? We don't keep secrets," Sora interrupted again.

"Hold on a second, will you? I have a legitimate excuse. So, yeah, anyway, we were dating, right? Just the basics, you know? Holding hands, kissing, going out on dates, just having a good time—"

"Ugh, boring!" Sora sung.

"Hush!" Kairi shushed.

"Anyway, again…we were going to go to the festival, right? Problem: she was sick. So I offered to take her germs and get myself sick, and to that, we kissed. So here I am."

"You idiot, who kisses a sick person?" Sora accused.

"I think it's romantic," Kairi said with a sparkle in her eye. "To kiss despite the germs you could get, all for the person you love most to be healthy. It's kinda nice. It's gross, but nice."

"But that's germs. How can you just trade germs like that?" Sora asked rhetorically.

"So? Me and you trade germs all the time," she observed. It was true, Sora and Kairi always drank out of the same cups with the same straw, ate off of each other, if there were some sauce on the other person's cheek or mouth, one of them wouldn't hesitate to wipe it off with their finger and lick it, and they didn't consider it weird at all. They were that close of friends.

"Yeah, but—shut up."

Kairi giggled, but soon resumed giving Riku her full attention. "So, who's the girl?"

"It's…Naminé."

The room fell dead silent, and Sora could have sworn he heard a cricket.

"You mean…my sister?" Kairi asked in disbelief.

"Are you mad?" Riku asked, avoiding her gaze.

Kairi still remained as cheerful as before. "Why would I be mad? That's perfect news! I'm so happy for you two!" Kairi rubbed her hand against her chin. "Wow, no wonder Naminé has been acting weird lately."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Sora. "That's awesome news."

Riku shrugged. "I thought Kairi would want to—you know—rip my balls off."

"Of course not! I should rip your balls off for even thinking I'd do something that cruel!" Kairi spat.

"I think sentences like that _might _influence why he would think that way," Sora said with a nonchalant tone.

"So, what'd you two do today?" Riku asked.

"Nothing," Kairi answered. "We just went to Paopu's Pallet and shared that new Paopu Fruit dish. You know, the one with an extra layer?"

"You two _shared _a Paopu fruit?" Riku's eyes looked like they'd bulge out of his eye sockets. "And you expect me to believe there's nothing going on between you guys?" Riku was always trying to push Sora and Kairi into being a couple, but they'd always deny any possibilities of their relationship prospering to next step. Stubbornness can be a tormenting quality given to one's genes.

"For the hundredth time, Riku, we're just friends," Kairi responded. "I do not want to ruin my friendship with Sora and end up losing him forever because of a serious relationship."

Sora nodded his head in agreement.

"Besides," Kairi began to look up at the ceiling. "You know how these High School relationships go. We'd be lucky if we'd even last a week. And then you got those unfaithful boys—"

"You think I'd be unfaithful to you?" asked a slightly offended Sora.

"I didn't say that, but with how much of a pervert you are…"

"Just because I'm a little bit of a pervert doesn't mean I'd cheat. Don't act like you don't have perverted thoughts either."

"Okay, fine. But let's do this, if you'd have to choose between sex with me, or sex with Angelina Jolie, who would you pick?"

"Can I have you both?"

"Of course not!"

Riku felt like the third wheel at this point of the conversation, assuming he was even in the conversation anymore. "Should I leave you two alone for a second?"

"Shut up!" they both yelled in unison, causing Riku to laugh.

Riku calmed his giggled down for the moment and became oddly serious. "Wait—you guys tried the brand new Paopu Fruit dish?"

The two nodded dumbly.

"Idiots! That Paopu has been rumored to have been extremely risky to share! It might do something else rather than combine your destinies!"

"I'm sure it's nothing that bad," Sora contemplated.

"Yeah, I mean, if standard Paopu fruit intertwines destinies, I'm sure this new one won't do anything too different from it," Kairi agreed.

"I dunno, guys. I think you two might've just screwed yourselves up," Riku said with a lacking of positive energy.

"Calm down, Mr. Negative." Sora didn't seem very comfortable with Riku's intuitiveness. "I'm sure everything will be A-okay."

Later that day, while on their way back home from the Kisaragi residence, Sora and Kairi took the shortcut route to their area. Sora and Kairi most fortunately lived only one street away from each other. So naturally they always visited one or the other almost every day because of it.

"Man…" Sora groaned. Kairi gave him a concerned look with her big blue orbs.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My dick hurts like shit," he answered. Kairi rolled her eyes. He never sugarcoated anything, did he?

"I'm sure it'll fade in a couple minutes."

"I don't know, but it feels like I got kicked with a boot with metal soles."

"It can't be _that _bad."

"It _is,_" he snarled. "It just came out of nowhere, too."

"But you didn't even get hit in the sack on the way here."

"Tell that to my nuts, will you?"

"Quit being a baby. Just go home and get some rest, I'm sure it'll pass."

"Blah blah blah." Getting some rest was always Kairi's answer to his complaints. If he ever found out that his cousin was born out of incest? Get some rest. Got an F on a test he actually studied for? Get some rest. Just got grounded over something he didn't even do? Get some rest. Can't sleep because of his insomnia? Get some rest. It was her default answer to problems she couldn't fix.

"Well, what do you want me to say? Go to a dick doctor?" she responded, soon chuckling at her own comment.

Sora rolled his eyes at her immaturity. "See? Even you, Ms. Princess Lockhart has perverted thoughts from time to time."

"Of course I have perverted thoughts, I'm a teenager, aren't I?"

"Well, at least you can admit it. Say Kai, do girls ever watch porn?"

"Porn? Yeah, of course we watch porn, it's just a lot of us don't like to admit it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you'd be surprised. Guys aren't the only ones who like to masturbate."

This conversation was getting awkward, at least for Sora, talking to a girl about porn wasn't the way he planned his evening. Lucky for him, they came right up to his house at that moment. It was a relatively big house, one that could fit a decent amount of people.

"Looks like this is my stop."

"Kay, I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest so that you'll be wide awake for first period tomorrow?"

"What's the point? Tomorrow's Friday anyway."

"Slacker."

"At least I don't kiss the teacher's asses."

"I am not an ass kisser!" Kairi despised ass kissers. She found them to be sleazy rascals trying to charm their way into gaining benefits.

"Anyway, I'll see you." Sora began heading up to his porch while waving Kairi off, who was making her way back home as well. Sora inserted the key into the lock and opened the front door, stepping inside the warming aura that his home offered.

"Sora!" said an enthusiastic voice. Into the room came his loving mother, Aerith Hikari. "I'm glad you're home! Did you have fun with Kairi?"

"Yeah, all we did was go to Paopu's Pallet, mom."

"Right," she said, obviously unconvinced.

There wasn't much point in staying here, so Sora decided he'd best go to his room and get some sleep. It wasn't too long until Sora felt an arm drape over his shoulders as he made his way upstairs to his lonely room.

"So, Sora," It was his brother, Roxas. "Did you have a good time with your girlfriend?"

"Not in the mood, Roxas, I'm hurting right now, okay?"

"Quit complaining, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"That's the same thing Kairi said."

"Not surprised. She has more common sense than _you _anyway."

"Oh, you're too kind."

"Seriously man, if I were you, I would have tapped Kairi ass by now. Kairi is beyond _hott, _with two T's bro."

Oh Roxas, if Sora had to use one word to describe him—douche would be the perfect one. Roxas had always loved torturing Sora with his poorly thought out banter and ridicules.

"If I went out with Kairi, there's a possibility that it could ruin our relationship forever."

"Or are you just scared?"

"Why would I be scared? Now can you seriously go away? I want to go to sleep, it's kinda hard when you're in my ear bugging me." Sora made his way into his room and slammed the door right in Roxas' face.

"Hey," he heard Roxas' muffled voice from behind the door. "I have a spare condom if you need it!"

Sora only rolled his eyes as he plopped onto the bed. Once he did, however, a gush of fatigue suddenly hit him like a whiplash. He became unbearably exhausted within the matter of milli-seconds.

"Oh, boy…really…tired…"

Her eyes opened very slowly, like an overcautious sentiment before facing unknown odds. She slowly sat up, taking in her surroundings. The room; it didn't look particularly familiar at all. Well, it did, but she shouldn't have woken up here. What happened to the pink and fluffy room she usually opened her eyes to? Where was the queen-sized bed with silky navy blue pillows with a feathery frame? It definitely wasn't in here.

"Boy, I sure do feel weird."

Kairi up from her bed and stretched, her back spine cracking a good three times as she did. She felt something odd beneath her.

"That's strange…"

Kairi placed her hands beneath her mid-section and felt…a…a…

"A penis?!"

Kairi ran into the bathroom down the hall and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it, last night she was Kairi Lockhart in her beautiful room, and today…

"I'M A BOY!"

* * *

Alrighty, so yuppz. So I'm pretty sure this idea has been used before, and I try to use ideas people don't usually do, but I just wanted to give this a go from my own perspective. I kinda revised this a little bit too. A friend of mine on the site told me about a lot of the mistakes I had and what they thought were wrong with it, so I tried editing it to make it sound a little better. The dialogue has stayed pretty much the same, I just really needed to work on grammar, use of words, and all that other complicated stuff. It's not ALL THE WAY revised but it's the best I could do for now. I'm tired as shit anyways...it's like 3 in the morning over here.


	2. Transgender

To avoid confusion, whenever Kairi's name is said, it means that it is her in Sora's body. Vice versa for Sora. It's Sora, he's just in Kairi's body. I still use 'he' for Sora and 'she' for Kairi because _technically _they still have the same mentalities that they had before.

With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy! And if you've read this, please leave a review! Feedback is always appreciated! Even if it's just a couple words.

* * *

This couldn't be real. How could it be real? Things like this couldn't just happen…they could not!

Kairi was looking at herself in the mirror, but it wasn't Kairi staring back at her, instead it was the all too familiar face of a boy with big blue and shiny eyes, a tan complexion, preceded by a spiky haircut.

"I've—I've turned into Sora!" he or—she screamed. Boy, it was weird hearing Sora's voice when she spoke. Was this a dream? This had to be a mother flipping dream, right? Since when did she wake up in the body of her best friend? This was too much for her, and she felt like she could pass out at any moment.

What could have caused this devastation? Had her world gone mad? Had she woken up in some alternate reality? One thing was for certain, she had to find her body.

If she was in Sora's body, then Sora must have been in her body. That was giving Kairi goose bumps just thinking about something like that.

Who knows what kind of torment Sora could be going through and the thought of what Sora might do to embarrass her was nerve wrecking as well.

Oh man, and knowing how much of a pervert Sora was, he might do something to her body she may never live down! She had to find Sora quickly; there was no time for questions and panicking when work needed to be done.

Kairi ran back into Sora's room and picked up his phone. She dialed his number, but then remembered that she was calling on Sora's phone, so she had to call her own number. Thank goodness, she heard it ringing. Come on, Sora, pick up…pick up!

"Hello?" said a feminine voice on the other line.

"Sora! It's me, Kairi!"

He didn't even question why Kairi's voice was so deep. "Kairi? Oh, thank God! I need somebody to talk to! Listen, I just woke up right? And when I did, I was in your room! But what's even weirder is that I have tits!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Figured it out yet?" She could practically hear Sora's mouth drop over the phone.

"Hold on, one second, Kairi!"

Kairi could hear bumpy noises on the other line. A long pause then took its toll.

"Sora?" she asked. Was he/she even there anymore?

"Kairi, I'm in…your body," Sora finally said. His voice sounded like it was in disbelief right now, and for good reason.

"Duh! And I'm in your body!"

"Crap, Kairi—crap! What the hell are we gonna do now?!"

"Calm down you little shit, we're just going to have to find out a way to switch back. Meet me at the back of the school by the acorn tree before first period, okay? And don't tell ANYONE about this yet!"

"S-sure," Sora replied uneasily. They hung up the phone simultaneously.

This was unreal. Kairi had been living a normal life of a regular teenager, but now look what happened. _This _happened. Kairi (in Sora's body) walked back into the bathroom down the hall and looked at Sora's flushing face. His face looked like a mixture of sadness, clueless, and fear at the moment. Of course, it was her emotions being provoked into that face, but it was still _Sora's _face.

Roxas had poked his head inside the bathroom door. "Hey, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She practically had! Now she was face-to-face with Sora's brother, Roxas. Kairi didn't know how Sora and Roxas acted like with each other when they were alone. Who else knew besides Sora and Roxas themselves?

"Don't just stand there! Hurry up and take a shower! If I'm late to class again because of you, I'm gonna hurt you!" Roxas snarled as he walked out of the room.

"R-right!" Kairi responded.

Wait a second…take…a shower? Like…in the tub being…

NAKED?!

No way was she going to do that! She was not going to condone herself into seeing Sora's…assets. Although, she was a little curious as to how…ahem…_big_ Sora was down below. Kairi began averting her eyes down to the shorts Sora's body currently had on and began closing in with her hand.

NO! She was _not _going to do this! At least, not without Sora's approval. She decided to just put on some cologne and pray that the body didn't smell too bad. Kairi looked around in Sora's closet, and it was quite the messy one. Clothes were dispatched on the floor and the hangers were banged up. Sora's room itself was kept up with pretty well, but his closet was atrocious. She looked around and found a reasonable outfit, just a red V-Neck with tight-fitting black jeans and she put on some converse. She didn't want to try and put on anything she thought was fancy, because what _she _might have thought looked good may not actually be what a boy might think looks good. She had to dress like a boy with a girl's mentality, and it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Kairi made her way downstairs where she found Roxas waiting on her by the door. It was a good thing Kairi had come over to visit Sora a million times before, because getting around the house was very natural to her. It was like her home away from home.

"Done already? That was fast," Roxas said as the sight of his apparent brother came into view.

"Yeah, well…" Kairi didn't know what to say or how to respond. She just woke up and found out she was a dude for goodness sake! She didn't know how she was being so calm, it was a miracle.

"Come on, let's get going," Roxas suggested.

"Okay," Kairi agreed.

Kairi and her "brother" made their way off to school. Destiny High was about a ten minute walk from where they lived so there wasn't much hassle. Sora's face was as red as a certain echidna. Roxas couldn't help but feel oddly uncomfortable walking to school with his brother this morning.

"What's the matter?" asked Roxas.

Kairi was completely zoned out, so much so that she didn't even respond.

"Sora!"

"Huh?" Kairi almost forgot, she _was _Sora right now. "Oh, sorry. What'd you say?"

Roxas gave him a raised brow. "I was wondering if you were feeling alright. You look really freaked out."

She had every right to be freaked out. Being a girl one day and being a boy the next was a revelation she was sure even the sanest of mentalities would be traumatized by.

"No, I'm—" Kairi was about to say 'no, I'm fine. Just a little bit of a stomach ache', but she thought it'd be best if she tried sounding like a boy instead. "Nah, I'm good, bro."

"Oh, okay. I was getting worried for a second."

Kairi wiped the sweat off of Sora's brow with relief.

"Anyway, you doin' anything after school today?" Roxas asked.

"Uh, probably. I think I might hang out with Sor—I mean, Kairi at Paopu's Pallet or something."

"Today?"

"Yeah."

"Man, you love spending time with Kairi, huh?"

"I guess."

"Seriously, we don't even hang out anymore because of you and her. Are you sure you guys aren't dating?"

"Positive."

"Hm, I dunno, Sora, I think you may be holding out," Roxas said a smirk. "Did you bang her yet?"

"I told you—we aren't going out." Kairi had never had a one-on-one conversation with Roxas before in her own body, but was he always this annoying?

"Seriously? Man, if I were you…I totally would have banged Kairi by now."

Kairi's eyes started twitching. "Really now?"

"Don't act like you don't already know that, I tell you that all the time."

"Then why are you saying it again?"

"I don't know, I just want to see why _you _don't find her attractive."

"I never said I don't find her attractive." It was weird to be saying her, knowing that she _was _her.

"Then what's the hold up? Honestly, Kairi is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my entire life."

Well, that was a nice thing to say. Sora's face blushed at the comment and gave Roxas a smile. "Oh, Roxas…"

"Hm?"

Roxas' mind went on blank when "Sora" wrapped his arms around Roxas with a hug. "That's such a sweet thing to say!"

Roxas pushed his weird brother (who he was having second thoughts about with his sexual preference) off. "Get off of me, you weirdo!"

Kairi clasped Sora's hands over her mouth, forgetting that she was a boy at the moment. "I'm so sorry, Roxie—I-I mean, chill bro. I was just messing with ya. Heh heh heh heh…" Kairi was talking in a deep voice, but she didn't realize she didn't have to because Sora's voice stayed the same even when she was in his body.

"Um, okay. Why the hell are you talking in that voice?"

Kairi realized what she was doing and talked normally. "Oh, right…" she rubbed the back of her head.

"Dude, what is wrong with you this morning? Did you turn gay on me or something?" Roxas' eyes widened. "Dude, please don't turn gay on me, bro!"

Roxas didn't find anything wrong with being gay, just so long as his brother wasn't gay.

"Be cool man, I'm not gay."

Roxas sighed of relief and thanked the Heavens when he heard that. "Good, you had me worried."

Kairi didn't know what to do or say after that, so the two went the rest of the way in a content silence.

…

Kairi looked at Sora's phone to check the time, and most fortunately, she still had about fifteen minutes before class started. She went to the back of the school, and she felt her heart beat faster and faster the closer she got there.

Once she arrived, she found just what had been expected. She saw her body sitting by the acorn tree, looking like she had just been raped. Kairi ran up to Sora immediately. "Sora!" she called.

Sora (in Kairi's body) looked up with widened eyes. It was so strange hearing his name come out of his own voice like that. Kairi ran up to Sora and breathed hard, for she sped walked most of the way up here.

"Kairi," was the first thing Sora said. "What the hell did you do?!"

Kairi gave him a mean glare. "What did _**I **_do? What did _**you **_do?!"

"I didn't do anything! I'm the victim here! I just woke up and I was a hot girl! I should be glad that this happened but I'm not! I'm wearing a bra, for goodness sake!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Calm down. Just consider yourself lucky that you didn't wake up in your own body wearing a bra and panties. Now _that _would be terrifying to see."

Sora sighed. "I guess so."

Kairi took a seat next to her body under the tree and sighed. She didn't know how or why she was calm, but it was doing her good. She was able to grasp the general concept of the situation they were in.

"How could this have happened?" she asked rhetorically.

"I don't know," Sora answered dumbly.

"Let's retrace everything we did yesterday to see if we can get any clues."

"Okay. Well, we went to the Pallet and shared a Paopu fruit, went to Riku's, and then on the way back, my balls…or um, your balls now, were hurting like crap. Do they still hurt now?"

Kairi blushed at the comment; however she felt nothing down there. "Er—um, no. I-I don't think so." This was trippy, Kairi had _testicles _now! Ew ew ew!

"Okay, well that's good."

"But I don't get it, we didn't do anything out of the ordinary yesterday, did we?" Sora shrugged. "Unless…the Paopu!"

Sora turned towards Kairi. "Huh?"

Kairi took Sora by the shoulders and began shaking him. "THE PAOPU FRUIT! IT WAS THE DAMN PAOPU FRUIT THAT WE SHARED!"

"Get OFF!"

Kairi reluctantly did so, gaining her cool once more. "Oh—sorry about that. I just lost it there…"

Sora dusted himself off while eyeing Kairi. "Yeah, I can see that."

Kairi gave Sora a suspicious stare. "Is that what you chose to wear?"

Kairi examined the outfit Sora made her body wear, it was a plain white T-shirt that looked like a guy's, and some run down jeans. It looked pretty bad on her body.

"Yeah, so? What's wrong with this?"

"It doesn't look very good on my body, and I have a rep for being a nice dresser in the school. You're going to ruin my reputation! Didn't Naminé give you any weird looks on the way to school?"

"Naminé didn't come to school, she had a dentist appointment."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. Next time, you call me and tell me what you're wearing, because you're making me look like a hobo."

"Jeez, and you're making me sound like a transgender. Just talk normally, okay?"

Kairi sighed as she sat back against the tree.

"So now…we're in each other's bodies…"

"Yup."

"I'm a boy, and you're a girl."

"Uh huh."

"I'm Sora, and you're Kairi."

"That's the basic idea."

"So what now?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? Figure something out."

Kairi sat up and went inside Sora's book bag, pulling out his class schedule. "Well, until we can find out what's going on and how to fix it, we'll just have to live each other's lives right now for the time being."

"But this is an emergency," Sora complained.

"I know, but what other choice do we have? All we can do is live each other's lives until we can find an answer to this…ugh, this devastation. Come by your place after school, and we'll talk about the basics."

"The basics of what?" Sora asked.

"The basics of being Kairi Lockhart!" Kairi said as she put on a cute smile, placing an index finger onto her cheek. Sora frowned.

"Quit making that stupid look with my face," he muttered.

"Oh, you're just jealous! I make you look adorable!"

Sora growled. "Fine, I'll be at my place after school. But I swear, if you do anything to embarrass me…"

"Same goes to you. We're going to have a lot of work to do. We'll have to teach each other the fundamentals of conversing, fashion sense, thought processes—"

"Let's just take it slow, okay?" Sora suggested. He hated it when Kairi got way over her head way too quickly. "First, we work on the conversing aspects, then we go with the flow. If we run into problems, we'll fix them."

Kairi dropped her shoulders, but soon nodded. "Okay, let's go with that."

Sora and Kairi stood up. Sora put his bag around his shoulder and gave Kairi an unpleasant face. "I'm totally serious about the embarrassing me thing, though."

"I know! How do you think I feel? My girl friends are gonna think I'm some perverted slacker now!"

"You retard, I'm not actually going to talk to them. I'm just going to let them say whatever it is they have to say, and I'll try to stay as quiet as possible. You should do the same, at least until we learn about how we're supposed to talk."

"Let's just do it right now, then," Kairi suggested. She was always the type who liked to get things done at first chance.

"Can't. Class starts up in like two minutes."

Kairi groaned, but understood. The best friends made their way into the school and up to their first period, which they unfortunately didn't share together. They turned to each other at the end of the hall.

"See you later," Kairi said as she waved off.

Sora didn't respond. He was in a grumpy mood right about now.

"Fine, asshole," Kairi said as she made her way off to class. Sora sighed and went inside the classroom. He made it to class as soon as the tardy bell rang and he sat in the middle of the classroom. He slumped onto Kairi's desk as he lay down on her folded hands.

The teacher walked his way into the class. "Unfortunately, the assignment I had planned for you all today could not materialize properly from the printer, so I guess you won't be doing it today."

The class liked the sound of that. One of the students raised their hands. "So, what do we do?"

"I don't have anything else planned, so I guess you can just have a chill day."

The class scurried like rats in a room full of cheese as they grouped up with their friends.

"Kairi?"

Sora looked up to see a cute and petite girl with brunette hair and green pupils looking at him with concern.

"What's wrong? You don't look so good."

"Oh, I'm okay, Selphie." Selphie was Kairi's best girl friend. "I've just been having a really weird day, that's all."

Selphie examined the outfit Sora had on. "Uh…what's with the outfit?"

Sora remembered that Kairi had told him that the outfit he had on wasn't very tidied up. "Oh—yeah, I had to pull this out of the dirty clothes, I didn't have anything else to wear."

Selphie put on a spirited smile. "Oh okay! I guess that makes sense!"

Still, Selphie couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about her friend. She seemed a lot more lackadaisical.

"Well well well, if it isn't Ms. Lockhart herself," said a voice.

Sora turned around and found that Tidus was giving him a stupid grin on his ugly mug.

Tidus was a good friend of Sora's, but he forgot that Tidus had a big crush on Kairi, but Kairi had mentioned on numerous occasions that he was someone she did not want to have to deal with.

"Kairi, you're looking…different, this morning. Nonetheless, you're still the most beautiful girl in my eyes."

Sora began heating up a bit in the face, however, he did the best impression of Kairi he could. "Ugh, do we have to go through this now, Tidus? For the last time, I don't want to go out with you."

"Fine, but we can still head over to my place." Tidus got real close to Sora's face with a seductive grin. "We don't have to be together to have a little fun," he winked.

Sora shivered. Never did he think he would ever have another dude hit on him like this, but such are the consequences of being a guy in a schoolgirl's body, he supposed. Sora continued attempting to act like Kairi.

"In your dreams."

Tidus decided he was wasting his time and decided to sit down at his desk.

"What a pervert," said Selphie. "He's almost as bad as Sora."

Sora's face lit up when his name was heard, his _real _name. "What do you mean by that?" he said a little defensively. He almost forgot that he wasn't in his own body for a second there.

"Don't get me wrong, Kai. I know he's your best friend and all, and I have to admit that he's really cute!"

"But…" said an annoyed Sora. Would she just get to the point already?

"But he makes everything a sex innuendo or a reference something repulsive. He's so shameless! He may not be as bad as some of the guys I've met in my time, but he is still pretty bad. If Sora weren't such a perv, I know for sure that he would be one of the hottest guys in the school."

Despite being slightly offended, Sora rubbed his chin in thought. "How so?"

"Are you kidding? Sora would be up there with Riku!"

Even though Riku was a handsome student, Sora did not particularly enjoy being compared to his best friend. This aside, it was a sweet comment.

"Other than that, I think Sora's a great guy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's quite the good matchup for you."

"What do you mean?"

Selphie put on a disturbing grin. "You and Sora would make the best couple ever!"

Sora's face went red. "Me and Kai—I-I mean, Sora?!"

"I know that you two are best friends and all, and I know you don't want to ruin your friendship with him or anything, but you two are a lot alike."

That was a strange thing for her to say. Sora had always thought of him and Kairi as polar opposites. "Really? You think so?"

"Do I look like a liar, Kai Kai? Of course! But if you do end up going out with him, make sure he doesn't act like a pervert!"

Sora went into deep thought again. This gave him an idea.

* * *

This chapter wasn't the longest, but I'll try my best to make the next chap a lot longer. And please leave a review! Feedback is always acceptable!


End file.
